


Five Secrets Shawn Kept, and One He Couldn't Resist Telling The World About

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Romance, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin; five secrets Shawn knows, and one he blabbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets Shawn Kept, and One He Couldn't Resist Telling The World About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic

1: His father tried wearing a hairpiece around ten years ago. It was disastrous, to say the least. Shawn has pictures somewhere on a cellphone, and he’s not to show them to anyone on pain of death.

2: Juliet and Lassiter dated for a few months. They kept it strictly hush-hush, and Shawn only found out because he found them making out in a broom closet. Jules bribed him to silence with Oreos and free tickets to the pancake festival.

3: His mom was best friends with Gus’ mom when they were in college. Things hadn’t worked out, so they pretend they’d never seen each other before when their children became best friends. Shawn found out when he worked through his mother’s posessions when they moved her out to New York, and has never found a reason to bring it up.

4: Lassie used to dream of dancing on Broadway when he was a kid. He had a deeper affinity for logic than the stage, however, so he ended up working for The Man. Lassie blurted that out in a rare drunken moment, and Shawn had pretended himself a party to the secrecy, but he’s still looking for an opening to tell Gus.

5: When he found out Juliet was pregnant with their first child. She wanted him to wait, but he couldn’t resist broadcasting it, the notion of being a dad, to everyone.

Eventually she came to see the bright pink bunny emblazoned with 'we're having a baby!' sitting in the middle of the service desk as a funny story to tell them. Maybe.


End file.
